


Haaaaave you met...

by Zenxara



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poe and Jessika are cousins, Rey and Finn are sibling, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenxara/pseuds/Zenxara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey learned about FInn's crush on Poe she made it her mission to get those two together.  Which end up being her pushing her brother in Poe's arm with the line "Haaaaave you met my brother?"</p>
<p>Finn gets his revenge later.</p>
<p>EDIT:  edited some spelling mistakes and tense switch that is running away from me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haaaaave you met...

**Author's Note:**

> Winter blues is a thing, especially when you have six months of only snow, snow and more snow. Winter games is also a thing at my high school. The toilet seat race is also a thing and super hilarious. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! wrote this in 2 hours, grammar fixed by Grammarly.

“Are you going to the Winter Games after lunch?” Rey asked her brother Finn as she leaned on the locker next to his. Finn grabbed the books he needed for the next class, closed the locker door and locked it.

“Hmm, let me think, do I want to go to my history class, or watch a bunch of my classmate make a fool of themselves?” Finn said sarcastically.

Rey rolled her eyes and pushed herself to walk with him to his class.

“You’re just going to play games on your phone are you.” Rey said flatly; Finn nodded.

“Yup, my cats need my attention more than doing laps on a toilet seat.”

Winter Games in their High School is a bunch of hilarious games to boost the mood of the students during December. Usually, during that time, there is so much snow, and with exam and test around the corner, students started to have winter blues and just want to claw out of the school. During the day on Friday, they have a wooden cage in the middle of the cafeteria where students can pay dollars to play other students, and teachers, in jail for five minutes. Last year a group of kids pooled all their money and jailed director Skywalker during the whole lunch period. It was hilarious, especially when they had the threw pie event right after, poor Director Skywalker.

They had toilet seat race, band playing at the auditorium, a horse carriage ride later the evening, ice skating, various games in the gym. Everything that Finn did not want to participate. Some events are hilarious, and it’s fun to watch the other students make a fool of themselves, but Finn liked to be in the background watching instead of participating. Rey on the other hand.

“What if I say Poe Dameron will be there,” Rey said with a singing voice, waggling her eyebrows at her brother, Finn huffed

“He is part of the Student Body, of course, he is going to be there, and a crush doesn’t change me Rey Kenobi.” Finn said glaring at her, stopping before going in his class; he pointed at her.

“Don’t plan anything, we finally have a day off, don’t ruin this.”

Rey raised her hand in surrender,

“I would never,” She said, but grinned anyway before skipping away to her class. Finn had a bad feeling about this. Ever since Rey had figured out he had a crush on Poe, she made it her mission to bring them together. So far Finn managed to wiggle his way out of the situation she made.

The first few morning class passed in a rush, no one was listening or working, energy buzzing for the afternoon games.

At lunch, Finn stared at Rey, she was planning something.

“Okay, what is it, you’re planning something, and I don’t like it,” Finn asked dropping his fork in the dried rice the school cafeteria gave out.

Rey looked affront.

“I would never...well…” Rey trailed off making Finn groan, dropping his head in his hands, “Nothing bad, jezzuz, no I was planning to get a ticket for the horse carriage ride, sounds like fun,” She added

Finn raised his head, “ That sound nice, are you going to ask Jessika out?” He said with a grin, Rey blushed furiously.

“No!” she nearly screamed, before looking around and lean closer to her brother. “No, I am not...plus she is out sick so I can’t anyway,” Rey added quickly, before punching him on the arm making him laugh.

“No I thought we could go, bounding sister and brother for a change, it’s been a while where we don’t hang out together since school started.”

“That does sound nice; it would be a change of pace.” 

They finish the gross cafeteria food, and as they come back from dropping the tray off Rey let out an evil grin. Finn only had the time to think “oh no,” before being pushed.

Losing his balance, he quickly grabbed into someone else.

“Hey, are you okay there buddy...oh,” The person said.

Finn raised his head, nose to nose with any other they Poe Dameron. Finn would curse eternally Rey for this, but he was too caught up by Poe’s eyes.

“Hey Poe, haaaaave you met my brother Finn?” Rey said next to them, before adding quickly, “ he really likes you and want to have your babies, BYE!” She said running away.

Finn closed his eyes in shame, detached himself from the dead grip he had on Poe’s shirt and took a step back.

“Sorry about-”

“You like me?” Poe said quickly; he was still holding Finn’s arm.

“Uhm..” Finn was lost of words; Poe looked hopeful eyes searching something in Finn’s.

“Yeah,” Finn murmured with a short nod, making Poe smile brightly.

“I like you too...are you doing anything for the Winter Games?” Poe asked, taking a step closer and giving Finn a flirtatious smile.

Damn Rey, but right now Finn will have to wait to get his revenge, he had a romantic date with Poe Dameron at the ice skating ring and horse carriage ride later.

There will be a comeback.

 

\-----

 

“Why am I here again?” Finn asked for the third time, pulling at the bright orange tie to stop it from trying to choke him. He was at the Spring Dance with Poe, wearing a black dress shirt and pants, his bright orange tie matching Poe’s jacket.

Poe gave him a plate full of crackers and cheeses.

“Because I have to be there, and I need a date, and you love me,” Poe said arm around Finn as they lean on the wall far away from the tables and dancing floor. Poe was here to make sure no one would spike the juice bowl, start a fight or try anything else. Hell if he was going to do this alone.

“Still doesn’t explain the tie though” Finn said tugging at the tie one last time before grabbing a cheese and cracker taking a bite.

“Oh that just for me,” Poe said turning to look at Finn with innocent eyes. The other man cleaned up great. Poe sneaked a hand in Finn’s belt looped and tugged him closer to him using his other free hand to grab a cheese and cracker on Finn’s plate; Finn snorted before taking another bite of his cheese.

They ate in silence for another minute, watching their classmate dance like a fool on the dance floor until Poe saw something interesting near the tables.

“UHN, UHN,” Poe said mouthful before slapping Finn on the chest twice and point in the direction of the tables.

“Jess is doing her move; Jess is doing her move!” Poe said muffled. Finn looked at the direction his boyfriend pointed then glared.

“Payback bitch, hold my plate,” Finn said trusting the plate in Poe’s hands.

“I’m holding your plate, get them, Baby,” Poe said waving with a grin, watching Finn marched toward Jessika and Rey.

Finn pushed Rey in Jessika’s arm.

“Haaaaave you met my sister Rey? She really likes your hair and would love to kiss you,” He said quickly before twisting away avoiding Rey’s angry cry and grabbing hands to punch him. Finn rushed back to Poe, who was laughing slapping his leg. Finn high five him and took back his plate and placed leaning on the wall watching his other classmates.

“She is sooo going to kill you later,” Poe said taking another cracker and cheese from the plate.

Finn watched as Rey blushes, pushing her hair behind her ear whispering back to a flirtatious smiled Jessika. Jessika took Rey’s hand and pulled her on the dance floor.

“Naah,” Finn said finishing off his cracker, Rey is too happy and hopefully will forget all of this. “ Do you have blackmail material of Jess?” He asked head tilting toward his boyfriend. Poe scoffed, hand on his heart.

“She is my cousin, of course, I have blackmail materials,” Poe said brushing his hands together to remove the crumbs.

“Now finish your cracker I wanna dance with you,” Poe said eyes still on the dance floor watching Jessika teach Rey some dancing move laughing.

“Real romantic Poe, don’t know why I like you,” Finn said with a sigh but still finish his last cracker and took Poe’s hand walking them toward the dance floor, leaving the empty plate on one table as they passed.


End file.
